I'll never leave
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Short version- Jacob has a nightmare and Edward comforts him. I know not good summary EdwardXJacob Yaoi please review!


_Jacob blinked continuously as he sat up in his bed. He reached up rubbing his eye wondering what had woken him up. He looked around moaning silently before picking up his vibrating phone._

_"Hello?" he asked._

_"Jacob?" Jacob's eyes seemed to become wide awake._

_"Edward? What is it, why are you calling so late?" he asked._

_"..." Jacob's brows furrowed when he heard the pause._

_"Edward?" he asked._

_"Jacob...I need you to meet me in the forest alright?" Jacob could feel something was wrong. That tone was all off in Edward's voice._

_"Edward what's wrong why are you talking like that?" he asked the worry audible in his voice._

_"It's nothing love, just meet me there okay?"_

_"Okay," Jacob agreed finally. He hung up the phone all the while his heart was growing with worry._

_He stood up changing his clothes and snuck out his window. He walked to the forest line and began walking to the place they normally met._

_"I wonder why he wanted to meet me so late," Jacob pondered out loud to himself._

_He came to a stop near the cliff where Edward usually met him. He stood there looking around finding himself sadden to see he wasn't there. _

_"Jacob," Jacob turned around to see Edward standing across from him. Jacob felt the worried look grow on his face though when he saw Edward's face. His eyes looked sad..like they were regretting something._

_It made Jacob's stomach feel queazy for a moment._

_"Edward...what's going on, you never call me this late," Jacob said the nervous edging his voice. Edward frowned walking forward slightly._

_"Jacob..." he said silently staring into Jacob's eyes. Jacob stared back at him._

_/Why are you looking at me like that?/_

_Edward frowned again._

_"Jake..I...I have to go," Edward said. Jacob blinked looking slightly questioning._

_"What..like on a trip?" he asked with a hint of hope in his words. Edward sighed closing his eyes. The look on Jacob's face hurt, that childish innocent unknowing look. Edward opened his eyes again, Jacob thought it looked like the vampire might cry._

_"No Jacob, I'm not going on a trip..I mean I'm leaving." he said. Jacob could feel his heart swelling up painfully. _

_"W-What do you mean leaving?" he asked. Still not fully understanding what the older boy was trying to say to him._

_"Jacob..I'm leaving." he stated. Jacob widened his eyes when what the vampire meant finally hit him._

_"What?" he asked his voice nearly cracking. _

_"I'm leaving Forks, I have to leave everything...it's getting to dangerous to stay here. I'm just putting this town...and you in danger."_

_Jacob stared at him his shoulders trembled involuntarily. Jacob felt tears welling uncontrollably in his eyes._

_Edward frowned when he saw the tears brimming in the younger boys eyes. _

_"Jacob please don't," Edward said stepping in front of the wolf. As tears began streaming rapidly down his face._

_"B-But why do you have to go?" Jacob asked hopelessly. Edward reached his hand up cradling the side of the boys face._

_"I just have to Jacob...I'm sorry," he said. Jacob felt the boys arms wrap around him as he heard sobs coming from his own mouth._

_Edward ran his fingers gently through the shorter wolf's cropped hair. He leaned down and kissed him._

_Jacob's grip tightened on the others shirt..he didn't want to let him go. Edward departed looking down at him once more. He leaned down rubbing his cheek against the boys._

_"I love you with all my heart Jacob," he whispered to him before letting go. "Goodbye."_

_Jacob opened his eyes to find only the dark tree's in front of him. He fell to his knee's his arms wrapped around his stomach. He cringed nearly, shutting his eyes. As he sobbed painfully doubling over in a way so that his forehead touched the ground._

_"Edward," he sobbed out over and over again_

_"Jacob...Jacob!"_

_..._

"Jacob!" Edward said shaking the boy. Jacob continued shaking however moaning out Edward's name. "Jacob wake up," Edward said again.

Jacob's eyes opened as he blinked a few times. Registering the darkness of the room.

"Huh," he asked. Edward looked down at the wolf.

"Jacob," he said again softer this time however. Jacob widened his eyes slightly turning on his back to look at Edward.

"Edward?" he asked.

"You were having a nightmare..." Edward said leaning down closer to the others face. Jacob's eyes were brimming with tears again. Edward frowned sitting back slightly and bringing Jacob up with him.

Settling the boy in his lap wrapping his arms around him.

"It was that dream again?" Edward asked. Even though it was more of a statement then a question. He allowed the wolf to sob on his shoulder as he held him there, while he whispered sweet nothing's into his ear to try and calm him down.

"But you left," Jacob said whimpering. He hated crying in front of people, but tightened his grip on the older boy anyways.

"I know," Edward whispered kissing his forehead lightly before laying them both down again. While continuing to hold Jacob as he heard him settling finally. His cry's dulling to silent panting and occasional whimpers.

"It's alright now Jacob.." Edward said trailing off slightly. As Jacob seemed to be lulled. While his head laid in the crook of the vampires neck, his eyes began to close. Edward meanwhile kept absentmindedly running his fingers through Jacob's hair.

"I'll never leave you again."

END

_**I know its sappy...sorry i was listening to this amv thing were it had the singing part of 'goodbye may seem forever' WAAA ITS SO SAD! but then i thought of this and i was like eh what the heck and i wrote it because i'm at a bit of a dead spot with my two other series so i might be writing some nice little fics for a bit. but anyways i hope you liked it**_


End file.
